


Motivational Posters

by daisiesonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: What if Victor had seen the posters in Yuuri's room? Fluff ensues.





	

"Yuuri, let's sleep together!" he said, smiling, oblivious to the chaos on the other side of the door.   
  
There was nothing wrong with sleeping in the same bed as his cute student. There was nothing right about it either, but Victor was a coach, not a preacher, and was never the type to cut morality in two colours, not when the magnetic pull of Yuuri's warm bed called for him so brightly.   
  
Victor opened the door and was blinded.  
  
Yuuri's bedroom was a gallery of mirrors, Victor's face and body reflected in paper, framed in affection, supported by blu-tack to form a shrine so shining in dedication Victor nearly fell to his knees.  
  
"Oh my God, Victor!" Yuuri shouted and promptly buried himself away in sheets.   
  
Victor squinted at each of the posters, even some from when he had long hair. He calmly put down his dog (who then not so calmly jumped on Yuuri's bed) and inspected each image, most of which he had forgotten, and interviews that varied from awkward to good to so terrible he'd pushed the memory into an iron vault, right next to all his empty promises.   
  
"I'm flattered," Victor said, softly. Surrounded by memories of his career, Victor smiled and turned to his future. He was still wrapped up in blankets.  
  
"Yuuri~" he called, pulling at Yuuri's temporary safe haven, "Let's sleep together."  
  
His student pushed himself up. He glared. "No way! I'm embarrassed enough as it is. Get out. Go on!"  
  
Yuuri pushed him off the bed and pushed him to the door. Victor pushed their boundaries. "I don't mind. I think it's cute, regardless of what you do with them."  
  
"N-not like that. Oh my God. I can't. I'm not having this conversation. Just go to sleep, Victor."  
  
"Let me sleep in your bed. We can stay up late and talk about the posters-"  
  
"Nope. No. Not happening. Ever," Yuuri said and gave one final push, "I keep them for motivation. That is all."   
  
The door slammed shut. Victor would not sleep in Yuuri's bed that night. His dog, however...   
  
Victor turned off his lamp, curled up in his cold sheets and muttered, "Motivation, hm?"   
  


* * *

  
Victor did what he could in the limited time available. To push his student, to motivate the skater who had pulled him across the globe, Victor did what any sane coach would do.   
  
He bought as many posters of his face as he could then, taped, stapled and stuck them with sheer will power onto the rink walls.   
  
Victor, looking at his masterfully crafted display of motivational posters, could almost push aside the freezing jealousy he'd felt towards his dog. Almost. Vodka would remedy that soon enough.   
  
"Hm. It's missing something," he said, scratching his chin.   
It was a shame that it was lacking the final puzzle piece but Yuuri would love it regardless. Of course he would. Yuuri would walk in, he'd see Victor first, then his eyes would focus on the rest and his bashful surprise would make Victor's week.   
  
So, Victor's ego and heart took a blow when Yuuri walked in, stared slack jawed at Victor's masterpiece like he was seeing a demon gobble up his mother's soul and walked out, faster than Victor could say, "Surprise!"   
  
Victor ran after his student. "Wait! Yuuri! I know it's not perfect but I did my best! Tell me what I did wrong. Did you notice the 2011 one is a bit crumpled? I'm really sorry - the 2012 one has a tea stain - I'm really sorry."  
  
Yuuri stopped. Victor found his footing in the tarmac. Why did his legs feel like jelly when the pavement was perfectly flat?  
  
Yuuri frowned, tears threatening to fall. "Are you mocking me?"  
  
Victor could only presume his face (pale, shocked, limp, dying) had been enough of an answer.   
  
"OK. Then, why? Who would puts hundreds-"  
  
"There's really not that many," Victor defended.  
  
"Who puts _many_ pictures up of his own face in a public building? Did you even get permi-... Of course. Yuko-chan. That was a stupid question. Nevermind. But why did you do it?"  
  
Victor's legs were steady. Regardless of the means, his actions boiled down to one reason, one reason only and had nothing to do with his dog's smug look, Yuuri's smile or his selfish want to fill Yuuri's mind images of him. "To motivate you, of course."  
  
Yuuri snapped; his arms went from lines at his side to stiff arches, questioning and so gorgeously confrontational. "I don't need posters! I have the real Victor!"   
  
Victor pulled the younger man close. "Yes, you do. But, since I put a lot of work into it, let's make the best of it. Give me all your eros, Yuuri, imagine I'm watching you from every angle, you can't stop seeing me; I'm everywhere in your mind, body and soul and, Yuuri, are you alright? You've gone really red."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fluff attempt in years because I'm a sinful person but yoi is so adorable it melted my heart. Melted. Get it? Because they're on ice!!  
> This anime is gonna kill me tbh


End file.
